Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 34 | StoryTitle2 = The Sub-Mariner | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Sub-Mariner discovers a deadly wind tunnel in an undersea grotto along with an avenging spirit, in the form as a beautiful girl. Reprints Sub-Mariner Comics #34 | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Villians: * An Un-Named Spirit Other Characters: * Mephistios Locations: * Undisclosed Ocean Location | ReprintOf3 = Young Men Vol 2 25 | StoryTitle3 = The Return of the Human Torch | Writer3_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler3_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Young gang members are on a crime spree. The Human Torch discovers that elderly men are undergoing treatment with a unscrupulous doctor to have a procedure that restores their youth. In return the men must serve him as criminals. Toro's Uncle Julius is a part of the plot. The Torch and Toro raid their headquarters and find that the procedure only works for a few weeks and then its subjects become dust. The Torch and Toro defeat the Doctor and his criminals and an explosion destroys the machine as well as the criminals (including Uncle Julius!) Reprints Human Torch story from Young Men #25 | Appearing3 = '''Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Chief Wilson * Uncle Julius Villians: * Dr. Markov Locations: * Undisclosed | ReprintOf4 = Red Raven Comics Vol 1 1 | StoryTitle4 = The 20th Century | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Reprints Mercury story from Red Raven Comics #1 | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jupiter * Minerva Villians: * * Heinrich Gertz Other Characters: * Vulcan * Aeolus * Diana * Apollo * Thea Shilhausen Locations: * Prussland | ReprintOf5 = Black Knight Vol 1 2 | StoryTitle5 = Tournament of Doom | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Reprints Black Knight #2 | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rosemund * * Adversaries: * * Hawkes Items: * | ReprintOf6 = Men's Adventures Vol 1 27 | StoryTitle6 = The Girl Who Was Afraid | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Morton Lawrence | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Reprints Captain America story from Men's Adventures #27 | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Adversaries: * Shika (A Communist Agent) Other Characters: * Adu Bey Locations: * Items: * Captain America's Shield (Replica) | Notes = The Spider-Man story in this issue was originally intended for Amazing Spider-Man when John Romita injured his wrist, and Ross Andru had to step in and create a fill-in issue. However, John recovered in time and was able to draw the previously planned story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}